Just The Two of Us
by Yosuga Kamino
Summary: This is version two of my fanfic, "No, I'll Never Forget My First" and this time, it' more descriptive than it was the first version.   Takes place back in Samus' time with the Federation. And she goes and visits Ian in the night. Oneshot. Ianmus.


**No, I'll Never Forget My First (VERSION 2)**

**Alright, the original writer of this fanfic, Sllick-Exists, has removed it from her dA account due to personal reasons. So I ask her permission to add, edit, and re-upload it for her and she gladly accepts it.**

**This is VERSION 2 of the story, or otherwise known as the alternative version. However this one is more descriptive, lemony, and more erotic than version one.**

**In this story, supposedly, Slick-Exists made Ian and Adam share the same quarters and Ian was able to convince his older brother to have the room to himself. Then Samus came to visit Ian during the night…**

Ian finally convinced Adam to let him have the room for himself. He had wanted this for a long time so he could get some sleep in his own bed, but mainly just tonight.

Samus followed Ian into the small room containing two beds; one next to the other. He sat on what Samus assumed was his bed and she plopped down next to him.

"It looks no different than the women's dorms…," she pondered aloud, her eyes traveling aimlessly around the room before settling their gaze in lock with Ian's.

He smiled softly, "Yeah…I dunno why they make such a huge deal about the difference in the dorms…"

Samus nodded. She looked down at her lap. Her arms stretched to the side of her, both hands on the bed and she leaned onto them to relax.

"Listen…if you don't wanna be here it's fi-" Ian smiled.

"No!" Samus looked up at him suddenly, "…No… it's fine…" she said with a calm voice.

Ian smiled again. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ok…I just…I know…" he sighed, "I want to just…be here…with you…I don't care about anything else…"

Samus turned a little red and embraced his hug. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beating along steadily. Ian tilted her chin up and her eyes shot open. His smile was calm and made her stomach flutter.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. She responded by pushing her mouth against his. They broke apart for a moment; their lips making a short clicking noise at detaching. Samus kissed him again with a sudden passion. Their mouths parted and began to move faster and Samus felt adrenaline rush through her whole body and chills go through her spine as Ian's mouth traveled down her jaw line to her neck and throat. Samus straightened and leaned into him when he kissed her mouth again. Ian, then, took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Samus moaned softly from his kiss.

Then he fell back once he realized his hands provided no support and he hit the bed sharply with Samus on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry!" He seemed shocked.

She gave the slightest smile, "It's fine." And the romance resumed.

Samus lay on top of him; her hands caressed his face and neck. Then slowly, she slide her hands under his shirt to caress his finely toned six packs and his masculine chest. Ian let out a soft gasp from her touches. His hands moved no lower than the middle of her back. It was as though he wouldn't dare venture lower. However, Samus wasn't dumb. She knew he was a man and he was excited (she could feel him bulging beneath her). He was showing much self-restraint by keeping his hands where they were.

Before she knew it, he had rolled over and was now on top of her. He stopped and looked at her propping himself with his hands.

"If this is….out of control….or anything…we can stop! I'll stop. I-"

Samus grabbed the collar of Ian's shirt. "Shut up." She mumbled to his lips.

He pulled away fast. "Samus….I'm serious. Are…are you?"

She sighed; blowing her hair out of her eyes. "Ian…you're the only man I've ever let this close to me. You're the only one I could be sure with…You're the only one who MAKES me feel sure!"

He grinned "Good." He stated and then began to unbutton her shirt.

He fumbled once or twice just as she did undoing his belt. They stopped kissing long enough for her to tear off her green shirt and him to pull off his fatigues. Then they switched; she began to work at his shirt in between kisses while he fumbled with her pants. They stopped again to pull off the loose clothes. Ian's hands worked the hook of Samus' bra as his lips kissed up her perfect stomach. When he managed to unhook it, he undressed her in an almost aggressive manner. His mouth attacked the fresh, skin. Then Ian began to flick his tongue on her pale, hard, and sensitive nipples.

"AHHH! I-IAN! AAGH!" She cried with pleasure as he lay his lips on her breasts. She began to grip his hair tightly.

She had never felt anything like this before and the pleasure seemed like it was going to make her die. His mouth soon trailed back under her jaw again and the swell in his briefs had gotten bigger. She pulled them down passed his knees.

"I'll ask again…are you sure about this?" His face was flushed but still held that soft expression.

Samus stared at him in slight irritation with an expression that seemed to say: 'I'm practically naked and you're asking NOW?'

"Right…" he mumbled with a smirk and reached into the drawer next to the bed.

"Safety first!" He smirked again as he slid on the contraceptive.

"Ah…smart." said Samus.

"And…you've never…" he trailed off as he pulled down the only clothing left on her body. Her panties.  
>"N…no…" She turned red again.<p>

"I'll take care of you babe. I'll do my best." He smiled as he caresses her face with his hand.

Ian spread her legs apart revealing her entire self to him. Samus blush became much redder. He then began to lightly lay his tongue onto her womanhood just to tease her for a little bit. Samus squeal with ecstasy and delight. She slowly slides her body up and down from Ian's licking. He continued to kiss and lick her bottom part until he finds her clits. To make her feel intense pleasure, he flicked his tongue over it sending huge waves of pleasure all over her body, causing her to scream, pant, and moan with delight over and over.

Then, Samus climaxed into his mouth as he greedily drank up her vaginal juices.

"Ian…that was…that was…great…" Samus panted as Ian slid back up to look at her in the eyes.

Samus rolled over and was now on top of him.

"My turn." Samus said with a seductive smirk.

She moved down to the bed and she removed the condom that was on his large manhood.

"Samus!" Ian warned.

"Shhh…just relax…you'll put on another one as soon as I'm done." said Samus.

She stared at his manhood with astonishment.

'_I never knew he was that enormous!'_thought Samus as she turned beet red.

Without any hesitation, she slowly took the whole thing into her mouth.

"AHHH! SAM! AGGH!" cried Ian. Like Samus, he has never felt anything like this before, and it felt so good for him.

She ran her tongue all around him, listening to him panting and moaning.

'_This is too dirty…'_ thought Samus as she sucking him all over, _'But it's good…too good.'_

The teenager can feel his manhood throbbing with ecstasy, so she nibbles and sucked harder to see how he would react.

Ian began to grabbed onto her head bucked his hips faster, moaning loudly with his eyes shut tightly.

"S-Sa-aaaahh…" Ian can't say her name right due to the intense pleasure he's receiving from Samus. He then climaxed into her mouth, filling it with the foggy liquid. Samus released him as she hungrily drank it all kind of like how Ian did to her before.

"Samus…you're so good at it…" panted Ian. He then reaches out to the drawer next to the bed to get another contraceptive to put on.

"Then again, safety first." said Ian as he slid it on.

Ian lay on top of her, looking into her emerald green eyes as he spread her legs wide apart for the second time.

"Mmmmm…" mumbled Samus, "Go easy on me okay?"

Ian nodded.

At the moment he was only on her opening; no further than that, she wanted him so badly. But as Ian pushed forward, slowly, she felt the pain burn through her lower body. It was a hard, unforgiving pain, and being blown up almost seemed better at this point. Samus pulled away from his lips and gritted her teeth. She pulled her hips away from his as well.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over again as he kissed her neck."I'm so sorry."  
>Ian pushed himself forward again, and the pain continued. Samus started panting and moaning as she gripped on the sheets forcefully. "Ahhhh….hah..." Samus panted, "I-I-Ia-Ian!"<p>

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry it hurts… It has to before it gets better and I'm sorry it does…" Ian took both of her hands and laced his fingers between hers and pulled outward. He pushed back in as slow as possible. "I'm sorry it hurts you…"

Samus exhaled slowly. The pain was beginning to disappear a little as he moved back and forth breaking through her walls. She looked back into his eyes and he smiled softly and kissed her again. He kissed down to her chest and sucked on her breast making Samus arch her back once more and her eyes closed with pleasure.

"Ahhhh…mmm…so good…" moaned Samus, "keep going Ian…give me more. I want more."

Ian, then, moved a little faster as the pleasure grew with each thrust. The bed started rocking back and forth from his thrust. Small moans and pants escaped her throat and his hands let go over hers; one moved to massage her other breast and the other supporting her back. Samus ran her fingers through his short hair and tighten her legs around his waist begging for more, burying more of his throbbing manhood inside of her.

Sooner than expected, hands stopped moving around and their bodies became focused on achieving their climax. Ian's lips hadn't moved from her collar bone but his hips kept thrusting faster. Samus started breathing heavily as she arched her back more, and Ian moved to kiss her lips. Her lips went limp as she felt an immense amount of pleasure sweeping over her entire body and she tried her hardest to stifle the loud moan that escaped her throat, but shoe couldn't stifle it anymore and she let it out long and low, which satisfies both her and Ian.

"Ahh...Hah…hah…I-Ian…I-I-I can feel it…" Samus moaned as she squirms underneath him, causing the bed to rock more violently.

"Ahh…me too…I'm gonna…gonna…"groan Ian.

"Harder Ian…Give it all to me…" demanded Samus, "Take both of our virginity away."

Ian understood and began to push in faster and harder.

Ian thrust inside of her harder, better, faster, and stronger before retreating with the both of them sweating their asses off for each other. The two of them moaned each other's names passionately, and Samus digging her nails into the back of her lover's neck and pulling his hair tightly. Ian didn't care how hard and painful she's doing that to him, all he cared about is thrusting into Samus. Giving her all the pleasure she wants and taking away their virginity.

Then, they both came at the same time, with the both of them moaning their names loudly.

They lay side by side sweating; trying to catch their breath. Ian gathered Samus in his arms. Samus kissed his lips once more and trail it down to his neck and chest. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but he didn't due to too much energy being used up from their intercourse. He lay on his back and Samus was lying slightly on top of him; listening to the sound of his heartbeat again as it became slower.

"I'm sorry…about hur-" Ian started.

"No…don't apologize. It was…you were…exceptional…" She closed her eyes.  
>"Y…yeah…you too…Samus…I always tell you, you're amazing…" He kissed the top of her head.<p>

She ignored his comment. "I suppose…I should go?"

"No…Adam can sleep in his office…for once." Ian held her tight.

She sort of laughed. "Okay…Ian…?"

"Hm?" Ian awaited a response but it never came. He looked down at her to find her fast asleep. He smiled softly. There was no other way he wanted it. Ian pondered what she wanted to say but he fell asleep not long after that.

The next day, Ian woke up and finds a note on the side of his drawer.

He picked it up and it reads:

"_Hey Ian,_

_I woke up early and decided to head out to my quarters so that no one knows what have happen._

_From Samus._

_P.S. That was some wild night we had and I totally enjoyed it. You were the first and I won't forget it. Love ya."_

Ian smiled and got out of his bed and into the bathroom to wash up.

After a nice, long shower he puts on his military fatigues and head out.

While he was walking down the cafeteria to get something to eat, he noticed few of the other soldiers staring at him and quickly turned away. He can hear some of them laughing to themselves.

'_What is up with those guys?'_ though Ian as he waited in line to get his breakfast.

By the time he was able to get his food, a woman; one of the Galactic Federation operators, came up to him.

"Excuse me, Ian?" said the woman.

"Yeah. What is it?" replied Ian.

"There's a mail in the Commander's office that he wanted you to pick up." she replied back to him.

"You mean…Adam? My brother?" said Ian.

"Yes. He needs you to come and pick it up." said the woman.

"O-okay then. Thanks." said Ian.

Before Ian could reach the cafeteria exit, the woman spoke to him one last time.

"Oh! Ian? Commander also wanted you to get him some coffee on your way. Since you're here you've might as well pour him some."

'_Adam? Seriously? Why won't he get his ass up and get it himself instead of always having me to do it?" _though Ian, _'Psssh, whatever, he is the Commander anyways. Plus, he did authorize me to do it, right?' _

Ian sighed, "Alright, fine."

Ian walked down to the hall which leads to Adam's office.

He knocked on his door and he heard a deep, low, "Come in."

He, then, proceeded to Adam's office.

"Morning bro." Ian said as he handed him his hot morning beverage.

"Good morning, Ian." Adam said as he handed him his mail.

"What's in it?" Ian said as he stared at the large envelope.

"All the rest of the soldiers had one," said Adam, "It's a message regarding about the next mission on Planet Jigurad."

"Okay. So, is this it then?" said Ian.

"Yes. That is all you need." replied Adam.

"Alright then. Later." Ian said as he made his way to the door.

By the time he reaches for the doorknob, Adam spoke to him again.

"Before you go," said Adam, "There's something I want to talk about."

"Ugh…what is it now? More coffee?" said Ian as he turned around to face his older brother.

"This morning, while I was walking to my office, there has been some people talking about disturbing noises that are coming from our quarters," said Adam as he walked towards his younger brother.

Ian then became totally shocked of hearing him say that, causing his internal temperature to increase with fear on what he was going to say next.

Adam, then, looked up to him with a suspicious look in his eyes, and said the following words:

"_What have you and Samus been doing last night?"_

****PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**


End file.
